A Strange Team Rocket Story
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: I was going through my files, and found this. I just had to finish it. It's kinda weird. Why has Brock joins Team Rocket? There's another evil orginization out to get Team Rocket members? Who the heck is this new Tanya girl? Those are some really darn goo
1. Chapter One

OMG! I was just going through all my story files (which I do once every five years, or so it would seem. I have too many unfinished stories), and this one caught my attention. Thinking, "what the heck is that?" I opened it to find this, and I just *had* to finish it. 

Oh yes, and please do remember: Any Pokémon characters don't belong to me. The only person that belongs to me in this whole story is... well... me ("Sora"). Yes, even Tanya owns herself. I could have gotten off by putting her as an original character to make myself look like I actually made someone up, but I didn't.   
**** ****

**A Strange Team Rocket Story - Chapter One**   
  


I stared out the window of Professor Ivy's house. I can't believe I left Ash and Misty for this. Just sitting around all day, doing abselutley nothing until something happened. Just a couple days ago, the Pokèmon were all acting weird, then Ivy left to go to some place with Professor Oak. I later found out they had all been in the Mandrin Islands, and something about Ash being the chosen one and saving the world. And there's another person with them! Someone taking my place! I heard the kid's name was Tracey, and he sketched Pokèmon. I didn't like the guy from the start. Had they forgotten all about me now? 'Probably,' I thought sadly. I walked over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the T.V. There was a news flash on. I listened. "Team Rocket members Jessica, James, Butch, Cassidy, and a talking Meowth were all found unconcious on the street today by a group of local kids," the television droned, "The children said the five Rockets appeared to be dead, and had been thrown there carelessly by a couple of uniformed men, who had orange 'Os' on thier shirts. Once in stable condition, the Rockets will be thrown in jail for two years, since they are all wanted in over five cities." I turned off the T.V., I didn't want to hear about them going to jail. "Orange Os? What would that be?" I wondered. I sighed and got up. I knew what I wanted to do. 

*** 

"You want to WHAT!?" the receptionist asked me. "I told you, I want to see Jesse or James. Either one of them," I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me, but gave me a room number anyway. I walked down the hall. 43G... 45G... 47G... ah, there it is! 49G. I knocked on the door. "Yeah?" a female voice asked. "Can I come in?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't recognize me. "Why do you wanna come in? Ah, whatever. Do what you want, Brock." So she did know it was me? Weird... I opened the door to find all four humans in there, the only ones awake were Jesse and this one guy with sort-of teal colored hair, whom I figured to be Butch. The other one I didn't know had yellowish-orange hair... that must be Cassidy. "I came here to ask you something," I said, hoping I was not making her to suspicious. "And what is that? I haven't seen you for awhile... you join back up with the twerp squad or what? That Tracey kid is annoying... I hope he's gone." So she thought he was annoying? Alright! "Well, no, I haven't. And I just heard about Tracey anyway, and don't want anything to do with the guy. Anyways, I wanted to ask you... what does the O mean?" There, I had finally gotten it out of my system. It was killing me that I didn't know. "Those people are Team Orenji, the ultimate rival of Team Rocket. They wanted to kill us, but threw us out when they thought we were dead. And Brock, I don't care HOW much you hate us, you cannot tell ANYBODY about Team Orenji. Not many people know yet, and that's a good thing. They are very dangerous, so beware," she said, looking me straight in the eye. "Why do you want to know anyway? It's of no importance to you." I sighed again. Should I tell her? No, that would be a bad idea. "I was just wondering," I lied. I didn't like to, but I figured it was good practice for what I was about to do later. Butch looked on, eyeing me. "Don't worry, I'm not here to get you guys in trouble," I said, hoping he would believe me. The two were still looking at me suspiciously, so I decided to bolt. "I'll be leaving then. Get some rest." 

*** 

I watched two people who seemed to be around my age, maybe a bit younger. One had somewhat spikey blonde hair, while the other had brown hair and what looked like a blue bike helmet on her head. I had heard about the two before, their names were Matt and Sora. I listened to their conversation. "Sora, what *are* you doing?" Matt asked as he watched the girl throwing rocks in the lake. "I'm skipping rocks!" she replied happily. "Then why aren't they 'skipping'?" he asked her. She sweatdropped, and said, "Uh... I dont know?" She stopped, and went down at sat by him. "Why do we call you Sora anyways? *Everyone* knows your name isn't really Sora!" She looked at him oddly. "And *everyone* knows your name is really... uh... Matt..." 'She must be feeling rather stupid,' Brock thought. Matt laughed. "Nice come back. Anyways, did you hear that your Team Rocket friends are in trouble? Someone beat them up, and once they are all stable they're going to jail," he said. Sora looked shocked. "What!?" Matt nodded. "Yes. That's all I know about it though." They continued jabbering, and I got sick of it, and left. I had places to go, leaders to see. 

*** 

I sighed. This was it. I was sweating a little, but wouldn't you? I was about to talk to the leader of Team Rocket! I knocked on the door to his office. "Come in." I nervously walked into the rather large office and closed the door. "What do you want, little boy?" Giovanni asked me. "I have come to ask for a job, sir," I replied as cooly as possible. "What is your name, and where are you from? We must start with that," he asked. "Brock, from Pewter City." Giovanni's stern face turned into an evil grin. "I know you. You're a rock trainer, and leader of Pewter City gym. I've heard a lot about you. You're strong, yet you can do things like cook, clean, and take care of little kids. I don't normally do this, but you're hired. I know enough about you to hire you. Right now. Here, put this on," he said as he threw a Team Rocket uniform like Butch's, only white and red like James'. I was a bit shocked. "And when you come back out, I will show you your partner. She's been waiting awhile for a new partner, since she didn't like her old one, and you're perfect."   



	2. Chapter Two

The next part (obviously).   


**A Strange Team Rocket Story - Chapter Two**   


After a few minutes, I came out in the Team Rocket uniform. It seemed comfortable to me. "Very good, Brock. It fits you. Now, I have called down your partner, and she seemed, uh, a bit... shall I say... excited." Excited? Over me? Ha. I sat there for a few minutes in silence, until there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Giovanni asked. "It's me, sir!" a woman's voice said from the other side of the door. "Good. Come in." She walked in. It was all I could do but not get those goofy eyes and tell her how pretty she looked. This is Team Rocket, I can't be doing that anymore. I figured the general approach would work best. "Hi. I'm Brock." I shook her hand. She smiled. "Hi! It's nice to meet you. My name is Tanya," she said, shaking back. "Good. There will be no problems, then. Now, for your first mission, I want you two to go to the Kareoke Club. You have to try to recruit new members. We need as many as we can get. Tanya will explain Team Orenji to you, Brock, on your way there. They are why we need more members. We must be stronger than them," Giovanni said, and pointed to the door. "Now, go on." 

*** 

We walked down the dirt road, on our way to the Club in Cerulean. "You don't have to tell me, I already know about Team Orenji," I said, trying to make some sort of conversation. "You do? How did you find out?" she asked, eyeing me a bit. "Someone told me. I don't what to get her into trouble so I'm not going to name names." She nodded. "I understand. But why did she tell you?" There wasn't any way of getting out of this one, so I just told her the truth. "I asked her," I replied. "Oh. Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Sure, ask away." "What color are your eyes? They're never open, so I can't tell!" I laughed. "Of course they're open! But, if you really want to know, they're brown." Then she laughed, and said, "Oh... okay... I didn't know that! To tell you the truth, I know this girl that calls you Squinty." Squinty? That sounds like... "Her name's Sora." Ha! I was right. That was exactly who I was thinking of, Sora the Rock-Skipper and all around odd girl. I've heard she has a crush on James, Butch, and me, plus she likes her little boyfriend she's always following around. But, at last, we were finally at the club. We walked inside. 

*** 

Of all people to be there, Sora and Matt were sitting at a table near the front. And, of all people to be singing, it was Misty. She was singing "Lesson In Leavin'," for whatever reason. I found it a bit odd, but sat down with Tanya at a table near Sora and Matt anyways. "Aren't we supposed to be finding new members?" I asked Tanya. "Yeah, but we can have a little fun first! We have a whole week for this mission. If it bugs you that much, we'll start tomorrow. But today we are going to have fun, and that's final!" she replied, then laughed a little, "You *know* you want to have fun, Brock. Just for today, I promise." I gave in. I suppose a day of fun couldn't hurt. By now Misty was done, and Sora went up, and sung "How Do I Live." I turned to Matt. "Why exactly is she singing that song?" I asked.. "She's singing it cuz it's her favorite song... er, second favorite song. Trust me I know," he said. "Hmm... well, c-ya Matt." I chuckled, and turned around before he could make any more remarks, or ask how I knew his name. When she came down, and walked past me, I lightly grabbed her arm, and she turned and looked at me. "Hey, were you singing that for your boyfriend over there?" I asked, looking at some random guy. "He's NOT my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend! And I was singing it because it is my favorite song!" I laughed again. "Just like your friend," I said, and let go of her arm. She rubbed it and walked away. "Brock... you shouldn't be so mean to those two! Lucky that you're wearing a sweater, if they saw the R on your shirt they'd turn you in to the police I'm sure," Tanya scolded. "Sorry, but it's funny!" I said. She just shook her head. We stayed a little bit longer, then went and got a hotel. 

*** 

I was laying on my bed, watching a show on the decresing number of Eevee on Pokèmon Planet, when my cell phone rang. I promptly answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Brock. This is the Boss. I have a new mission for you and your partner. You must go get Team Meowth and Team Sundance out of jail. They all recovered, and are now in Lavender Town Jail." "What? Are you sure we can do this, sir?" I asked. "Of course I'm sure! Oh yes, and you guys need a team name. I don't normally let teams choose thier own names, but I can think of nothing. Think about that." And with that he hung up. 'That was weird...' I thought. "What was that all about?" Tanya asked me. "That was the boss. He want us to go get Jess, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy out of jail. Plus he wants us to think up a team name," I said. "Oh. We'll start planning in the morning, then. I'm tired, we should get some sleep."   



End file.
